BITTERSWEET HIGH SCHOOL
by springfaith
Summary: Di SMA Konoha Gakuen, 'perang' antar cowok dan cewek sangat kental, tapi ada   cinta yang tumbuh diantara mereka/Re - write from Bittersweet High School comic


HOLAAAA! Author abal come back membawa fic baru lagii!  
>Dan ini Multichap mwahhahahaha….<p>

Ini re-write dari komik Bittersweet High School, tapi endingnya NANTI bakal diubah 'sedikit' soalnya aku Cuma punya SATU seri padahal ada TIGA serii, hwaaaa! (kok malah curcol?)

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, langsung BACA ajaa!

Sarah Ryuu

Dengan BANGGA mempersembahkan….

BITTERSWEET HIGH SCHOOL

Rated : T (biar aman)  
>Genre : RomanceSEDIKIT Humor  
>Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto<br>Summary : Di SMA Konoha Gakuen, 'perang' antar cowok dan cewek sangat kental, tapi ada cinta yang tumbuh diantara mereka  
>Warning : mungkin AU, aku juga gak jago mengadaptasi komik ke fanfic, jadi, mungkin rada acak – acakan, humornya gak kerasa, typo bertebaran(mungkin)<p>

CHAPTER 1 : SEKOLAH YANG MENYENANGKAN

SAKURA POV

"Ayo, Sakura! Berangkat ke sekolah yuk!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki di depan rumahku "Buruan!" teriaknya lagi. "Gak sabaran banget sih" keluhku sambil berjalan dengan serampangannya sampai kejeduk batu, "Aduh" gumamku sambil memegang keningku yang terantuk batu. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa si cowok. "Hei, jangan tertawa!" seruku dan aku pun meninju keningnya. "Ma…maaf" kata cowok itu.  
>Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku, Sakura Haruno. Ini hari pertamaku masuk SMA, akhirnya aku jadi anak SMA juga! Sebetulnya sih, tidak terlalu terasa jadi anak SMA. Tiap pagi sama saja, keributan di pagi hari, jalan yang sama, dan teman yang itu – itu aja. Oh iya, bocah yang tadi kujitak itu sahabatku sejak TK. Namanya Gaara, kalian terharu kan? Apalagi melihat perlakuanku yang tadi itu, aku sendiri bingung kenapa Gaara bisa tetap setia jadi sahabatku, ckckckck.<br>Kami pun berjalan beriringan ke sekolah, sesampainya di sekolahku, yang bernama Konoha Gakuen High School. Sesampainya di gerbang, kami disambut pemandangan menakjubkan. Perempuan dan laki – laki berpisah jalur, sehingga menyisakan jalur kosong di tengah – tengah. Seperti keajaiban Moses yang membelah air. Perempuan ke kanan, laki – laki ke kiri.  
>Aku cengo, Gaara pun cengo. Gimana enggak, orang pemandangan di depan mata kami ini AJAIB banget! "Oke, kalau begitu aku duluan ya" kata Gaara setelah sadar dari ke-cengo-annya itu sambil menuju kerumunan yang mengarah ke kiri. "Bye" kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.<br>"Hei, kau tadi jalan bareng cowok ya?" terdengar suara orang yang berjalan di belakangku. Saat aku melihat ke belakang, ada 3 orang cewek di sana. "Iya, memang kenapa?" tanyaku. "Kau ini.." terdengar salah satu dari tiga cewek yang memanggilku itu marah. "Biarkan dulu, sepertinya dia murid baru. Nanti juga dia akan tahu peraturan sekolah ini." Tiba – tiba terdengar suara orang yang di tengah menahan si cewek yang hampir meninjuku, sepertinya dia ketuanya. Si cewek yang tadi marah sampai hampir meninjuku itu pun tidak jadi melakukan niatnya, lalu mengikuti ketuanya berjalan masuk ke arah gedung .  
>Oh ya, aku nyaris lupa memberitahumu kalau aku bersekolah di sekolah yang sangat ANEH ini. Sekolah ini memang sekolah campuran, tapi, laki – laki dan perempuan DIPISAH! Para orangtua senang menyekolahkan anaknya disini karena bisa memberikan pendidikan yang baik, khususnya pendidikan PACARAN. Prinsip di sini, anak laki – laki dan perempuan diatas 7 tahun harus dipisahkan.<p>

-WAKTU MAKAN SIANG-  
>'Buset, makan aja dipisah. Bisa melajang seumur hidup, nih' pikirku sedikit sebal. Saat aku sedang berkutat dengan makananku tiba – tiba murid perempuan di sebelahku berkata"Hei, ada kakak – kakak anggota OSIS sama wakil siswi tuh" katanya. Aku melihat kearah podium di aula makan, ada beberapa orang di sana, dari kelas senior, menurutku.<br>"Halo semua, aku Ryuna Yosake dari tim wakil siswi, aku wakil kelas 3" kata senior yang bernama Ryuna dari atas podium. "Minta waktu sebentar ya, kami akan memberikan pengumuman penting" lanjutnya lagi. Kemudian, Ryuna mundur dan majulah seorang senior ke depan podium. "Aku Ino Yamanaka, wakil siswi kelas 2" katanya. "Dia kan yang tadi, ternyata dia wakil siswi" gumamku sambil mengingat – ingat wajah dari ketua 3 orang cewek yang mencegatku di gerbang.  
>"Untuk mempersingkat waktu, kita langsung ke pokok pembahasan. Seperti yang kalian tahu, sekolah kita memisahkan gedung untuk laki – laki dan perempuan. Gedung perempuan disebut Konoha. Dan gedung laki – laki disebut Gakuen. Semua diambil dari nama sekolah kita." Kemudian jeda sejenak. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Menurut kalian apa alasan kita harus pisah dengan murid laki – laki?" kemudian hening sejenak. "Tidak ada yang tahu, eh. Sebaiknya tidak usah dipikirkan terlalu serius, karena mereka tidak pantas diperlakukan serius seperti itu." "LAKI – LAKI! KHUSUSNYA LAKI – LAKI DI SEKOLAH KITA ITU SEMUANYA KELAKUANNYA DIBAWAH STANDAR! LAKI – LAKI YANG LUMAYAN PUN KALAU SUDAH PINDAH KE GEDUNG ITU JADI RUSAK TIDAK BERGUNA!" kata Ino berapi – api sampai kebakar(?) seraya menunjuk ke arah gedung khusus laki – laki di luar jendela aula, "BAGAIMANA KITA BISA SEGEDUNG DENGAN MEREKA YANG SEPERTI ITU?" lanjutnya dengan teriakan(lagi). Para siswi, kalau di dalam komik pasti sudah mengeluarkan tetesan keringat besar di belakang kepala mereka.<br>"JADI, KALAU KALIAN SAMPAI PACARAN ATAU MENGAJAK LAKI –LAKI KE GEDUNG INI. MAKA TIM WAKIL SISWI AKAN BERAKSI" lanjut Ino lagi, sambil menyeringai. "Dan juga tidak boleh berangkat dan pulang sekolah barengan" katanya tepat dengan tatapan menusuk, kearahku. "Tapi, dengan berat hati kuijinkan kalian berpacaran dengan cowok BEDA sekolah" katanya lagi sambil memandangi kami satu - satu. 'Cih, sekalian saja tidak boleh' pikirku kesal.  
>"Konon, peraturan ini berasal dari sebuah cerita kuno" kata siswi yang duduk di sebelahku. "Jadi, katanya yang memiliki sekolah ini dulu memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Suatu hari, anak perempuannya jatuh cinta, tetapi cintanya di tolak. Kemudian, gads itu pun bunuh diri dengan cara menggantung dirinya di langit – langit. Malamnya, ada seorang siswa laki – laki dan perempuan belajar sampai larut malam di sekolah. Kemudian, muncullah si gadis itu dan langsung memisahkan mereka. "Kalau kalian tidak berjauhan, aku akan membunuh kalian satu per satu" begitulah ancam hantu si gadis tersebut. Pemilik sekolah mengetahui kisah ini dan membuat peraturan pemisahan ini untuk menyenangkan arwah anaknya" kata cewek itu menyelesaikan ceritanya. "Ya sudah, aku mau ke kelas saja" acuhku dan langsung beranjak ke kelas.<br>"Huft, sekolahnya aneh, jadi banyak kisah anehnya deh" gumamku, "Masa hari pertama langsung olahraga di lapangan?" gumamku lagi. "HAH, BAJU OLAHRAGAKU AKU LUPAAA!" jeritku dan langsung berlari ke luar kelas.  
>"Aduh, masa tidak ada kelas yang olahraga sih?" tanayku dengan lelah karena sudah berkeliling semua kelas di gedung cewek. "Kalau begini,terpaksa aku harus menyelinap ke kelas Gaara" gumamku pasrah. "Menyelinap?" terdengar suara perempuan di belakangku. "Waaa, enggak – enggak, aku gak mau menyelinap ke gedung cowok, kok" jeritku lebay. "SIAPAA ?" terdengar teriakan marah, kira – kira 100 m dari tempatku. "Hei, Ino menuju sini, cepat" kata kak Ryuna sambil mendorongku untuk lari. Aku pun langsung berlari 'Wah, baik sekali kakak wakil kelas 3' pikirku sambil berlari tebririt – birit. "Kemana dia?" terdengar suara Ino bertanya pada Ryuka. "Oh, dia pergi ke gedung cowok" jawab Ryuna santai. Ino pun lagsung berlari ke arahku, 'Waa, kukira kak Ryna menyembunyukanku' pikirku sambil lari terbirit – birit(lagi)<p>

-DI KELAS GAARA-

-NORMAL POV-  
>"Drrt..drrttt" terdengar getaran cinta, eh, maksudku getaran HP Gaara. Gaara pun mengangkat teleponnya. "Halo, Sakura" katanya. "Cepat keluar kelas dan bawa baju olahragamu" perintah Sakura dari ujung sana. "Memangnya ada apa sih.." kata Gaara sambil keluar kelas sambil membawa baju olahraganya. "Grep" baju olahraganya langsung disambar oleh sesosok rabut pink yag berlari secepat kilat. "A..ada apa.." gumam Gaara heran melihat Sakura yang berlari seperti itu.<br>"Drap, drap, drap" terdengar bunyi lari Ino kea rah berlainan dari arah Sakura berada. "Huhfftt, selamat deh" gumam Sakura sambil melangkar keluar dari pojokan tempatnya bersembunyi tadi. "Brak, aduh" rintih Sakura sesudah menabrak seseorang. "Tampannyaaa" kata Sakura melihat sosok yang ditabraknya tadi. "Eh" kata Sakura salah tingkah begitu dilihat oleh kakak cowok senior itu. "Maaf" kata cowok itu yang langsung membereskan barang – barangnya. "Murid cewek? Kenapa ada disini?" pikir cowok itu terheran – heran. "Lho, kok hilang sih? Ke mana ya?" katanya sesudah mengecek barang – barangnya yang berserakan itu.

-KELAS SAKURA-

SAKURA POV  
>"Eh" kataku sambil memungut benda yang jatuh dari seragam si Gaara, ternyata penghapu hitam yang sudah kecil. "Dasar ceroboh meletakkan barang sembarangan" gumamku lagi sambil melempar penghapus itu. "Eh, ayo buruan, aku sudah mau mengunci kelas nih" terdenagr panggilan dari teman sekelasku. "Oh, oke" jawabku sambil bergegas keluar kelas.<p>

-SKIP TIME-  
>"Hufftt,selesai juga" kataku saat sudah pulang sekolah. Akhirnya, hari pertamaku di SMA berjalan lancar, yes!<p>

Tiba – tiba…

"Perhatian, Sakura Haruno kelas satu segera ke ruang rapat di gedung utama. Sekali lagi, perhatian.." terdengar panggilan dari speaker di depan kelasku. 'Apa, aku ketahuan ke gedung cowok' pikirku horror.

-RUANG RAPAT OSIS-  
>"Tok, tok, tok" kuetuk pintu ruang rapat dengan gemetar. "Dia datang" terdengar gumaman dari dalam. "Ma..maaf sekali, tolong maafkan aku sekali ini saja, kak!" kataku langsung histeris. "Hei, Sakura, ini aku" kata Gaara di depanku. Kulihat sosok di belakangnya, 'itu kan kakak ganteng yang tadi aku tabrak' pikirku ketakutan. "Matanya seram sekalii.." gumamku pelan<p>

TO BE CONTINUED

Bacotan Author :  
>HUAAAA, jelek bangetttt…. Apa ini?(nunjuk – nunjuk hasil kerja saya)<br>Maafkan saya kalau jelekkk, beneran deh, saya masih baruu(mbungkuk – mbungkuk)  
>Di chapter ini, Sasuke belum muncul, palingan chapter depan..<br>Maaf ya, kalau garing n ancurr  
>Udah bebas dari typo kan, semoga aja udah...<br>Mau kritik boleh, tapi, please, NO FLAME…

Last but not least  
>Review?<p> 


End file.
